


I Dream of You

by KathyIsWeird



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyIsWeird/pseuds/KathyIsWeird
Summary: Just a conversation about love and lust between one Captain and her favorite ex-drone.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	I Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I do  
> Dream of you.  
> Losing you  
> I dream of you.  
> I don't know why but I do  
> Think of you.  
> Though we're through  
> I think of you.

_How can I take my heart from you?  
When even though I'm losing you  
I still dream of you.  
I dream of you. _

_[[x](http://www.maida.net/sip/lyrics/idreamofyou.html)] _

Raindrops fell from the sky in a blanket of diffused moisture. It wasn’t enough to soak into her uniform, but it was enough to make the ground beneath her malleable. To her left sat the sidelined _Delta Flyer_ \- mostly intact minus a pretty severe scorch mark on the external helm. Based on her calculations, the multiple suns of the planet had overheated the smaller engine in the craft. She would have to talk with whoever did the precheck assessment the day prior. For now, she lay in the damp sand of one of the beaches. The foliage of the forest around them acted as a makeshift shelter against most of the elements. 

Seven, who had been at the helm when the _Flyer_ had begun to tank, had taken the brunt of the damage. A brief once-over had indicated that the ex-drone was fine, minus a split lip, and a nasty bruise above her implant. According to Seven, her head had bounced pretty hard against the navigational console before being ejected from the ship. At least she’d been able to signal for _Voyager_ before they lost contact. She expected them to be located in a few hours. 

She lay on the floor of the forest for quite a few minutes after impact, simply catching her breath. The conversation right before they hit the suns had been too personal and even though the landing was a bit dramatic, it still served as a saving grace from the topic at hand. 

“I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, Captan. I merely wished to express something that has given me pause,” Seven said from a few feet away. She too was laying on her back and staring at the sky. 

“Unfortunately, Seven, I’m not fond of the taste of blood.”

Seven’s face, while still exhibiting Borg-coolness, shifted in such a minuscule way that only Janeway could see the frustration in her eyes. Janeway scooted a meter or so sideways until she was directly next to the injured woman. She then sat cross-legged and gently lifted Seven’s head until it rested on her thigh. 

“Captain, I wish desperately to kiss you. However, I cannot explain why,” Seven composed herself with a deep inhale. In the exhale she continued, “I have a deep, physical urge to be intimate with you, but I do not have the language to express myself. It is most frustrating.”

Kathryn stifled a chuckle at the expense of the injured woman below her. It wouldn’t be fair to poke fun at someone who not only did not understand sarcasm quite yet but who also had just told her something incredibly vulnerable. It was especially true for an ex-drone who was navigating human emotions at warp speed. She had done remarkably well and Kathryn made a mental note to make her aware of that more often.

“You don’t always need pretty words to impress a woman. Most often words from the heart are just as - if not more - effective,” Janeway explained, tracing her fingers around the metallic implant over Seven’s eye, careful to avoid the bruise. “Besides, if someone already loves you, they already know how you speak. Honestly? If you told me I was adequate I would be overjoyed.”

“Captain!” Seven seemed almost angry, “You are much more than simply ‘adequate’. I have thought, with increasing curiosity, over the past three years about how you not only meet expectations - you exceed them! I had not experienced ‘surprise’ until I met you. I am consistently surprised by many of your traits, even if I deem them personally irrelevant.”

“You make me sound like a successful report card!” Janeway slowly drew her eyes from Seven’s swollen lip and settled on a pair of prismatic eyes that Janeway surmised, matched the color of Heaven itself. 

“I do not always understand your humor, however, I do enjoy your ‘banter’, I feel as if I’ve won some sort of award when I evoke delight from you. Do you realize just how melodic your laughter is?” 

“My affections could be considered a prize,” Janeway finished tracing a soft cheek and began lightly stroking the velveteen skin at Seven’s temple. “Though it’s a game no one wants to play. Loving me is not easy. I come with a lot of rules and regulations.”

“Do I love you?” Seven asked, looking very perplexed. The blatant question was a relief; most of Janeway’s former partners relied on tokens of their affections. Seven just laid it all out there to discuss. Granted, it wasn’t a question she had ever been asked, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t welcomed. 

The question caught her off guard. It was a not-so-gentle reminder of just how delicate Seven’s emotions were. She did not want to simply demand love from the woman, nor did she want to influence her feelings. But, from where she lay, Seven looked fairly confident in her declaration of curiosity in regards to intimacy. 

“I can’t tell you that,” Janeway’s fingers aimlessly toyed with the short hairs at Seven’s temple. “You must be able to identify it for yourself.”

She nodded, seemingly placated. 

“Perhaps, you would be willing to let me ‘talk it out’,” Seven asked, echoing the phrase Janeway often used. “I have found that speaking with you often leads to many realizations.”

Janeway removed the outer jacket of her uniform and folded it into a makeshift pillow. Then she slid Seven’s head off of her lap, placed it on the jacket, and slid downwards on the dirt floor of the forest so they were facing each other, “Of course.”

“I exhibit physical signs of attraction when you are near,” Seven began in a distracted whisper. “I do understand the boundary you must maintain while in command, so I have tried to ignore the signs when others are present.”

“And for that, I am most appreciative,” Janeway touched her fingertips to Seven’s jaw again, realizing that she could only go so many seconds without tactile reassurance that the woman vying for her heart was not an illusion. Seven turned her head to Kathryn and seemed to be on the verge of saying something important. 

“I have entertained the idea of a sexual encounter,” Seven admitted, a sunrise-colored blush spreading to her ears, “though I do not believe I wish to elaborate. I do not believe I am ready for such a conversation.”

“I won’t push you,” Janeway's hand trailed down to fiddle with a tear in the shoulder of Seven’s biosuit. The wound underneath seemed to be healing at a borg-appropriate rate. 

“I feel safe with you - irrevocably cared for. It has been so long since I felt safe. I think, perhaps, I have not felt true security until recently. Even then, just your presence affects my body. The sight of you is magnetic. Your voice, especially when engaging in philosophical conversation, pleases me in a way I have never once experienced. Your physical touch renders my vocal sub-processor inoperable. My breathing becomes labored, and all I want to do is press my lips to yours.”

“I do admit, that does sound like attraction,” Kathryn scooted closer to Seven. “Turn your head to face the sky.”

Seven complied, her face unreadable. Kathryn leaned forward in a gradual descent and placed a chaste kiss right next to the implant at Seven’s temple. She pulled back gently and looked warmly towards Seven. 

“What did you feel?”

Seven tucked her bottom lip under her front teeth and smiled, something Janeway had never seen her do. It was playful yet ponderous all at once. Seven beamed at her. It was that moment when Janeway realized she had never felt so tender towards someone in her entire life. 

“My heart rate increased, my face warmed. I felt the chemicals in my brain alter. I have an overwhelming urge to place my hands on your cheeks and draw you to me. I am… smiling.”

“Have you ever kissed anyone, Seven?” Janeway asked without judgment. “It’s all right if you haven’t.”

“I have, but only in Unimatrix Zero One and the holodeck,” Seven admitted, her eyes downcast. “The experience, while informative, was lacking.”

“Passion, love, attraction!” Janeway accentuated her points by tapping Seven’s shoulder as she spoke. “Those are key elements as well.” 

“Must I experience passion to be in love?” Seven looked panicked. “Can drones be passionate?”

“Oh Seven,” Janeway rolled onto her back and stared up at the night sky. “You’re one of the most passionate people that I have ever met. Passionate isn’t inherently sexual, though they can work hand-in-hand.”

“Interesting.” Seven pondered the thought. “May I ask you questions?”

“Most definitely. I’m a science officer still - we love data sometimes more than we love ourselves.”

“A tendency I believe I also share.”

“Very likely. What would you like to know?”

“Do you love me?”

“In what way?”

“As lovers traditionally do?”

“Hmm,” Janeway opened her mouth to speak a few times and eventually found the right wording. “Simply put? I don’t know. I would have to take some time to sort it out.”

“How so?” Seven’s voice was eager, yet composed. 

“Well, above all I am your Captain,” Janeway whispered to the moons above her. “Technically you’re not Starfleet but my ethics go beyond that. I don’t want to tamper with the structure of the ship. I am your superior, which means a great deal to me.”

“Your authority is not lost on me, Captain. I am more aware of the hierarchy upon _Voyager_ now that I have had adequate time to acclimate _._ I have observed Lieutenants Paris and Torres from a distance. When Lieutenant Paris was an Ensign, rank seemed insignificant to them.”

“But B’Elanna wasn’t in charge of Tom. He’s a helmsman. Had he worked in engineering, it could have been much different.” Janeway explained. “Besides, the distance between Captain and Lieutenant is vast and quite lonely.”

“Are you lonely?” Seven scooted closer and tentatively wrapped an arm around her. The sweet gesture had Janeway’s insides the consistency of warm cookies. 

“Sometimes,” Janeway admitted. “It’s bearable, tolerable. I’ve already gone so long without companionship that at this point its routine. However, I enjoy solitude quite often. See, you’re in Astrometrics, where your crew is relatively small. Your team is tailored and placed into shifts for maximum performance. You oversee, what? Twenty people? That’s not a negative thing at all, but I’m surrounded by one hundred and forty-four. That leaves little time to wallow in my loneliness at night.”

“I hear you, you know?” Seven pulled herself flush against Janeway and tucked her head under Janeway’s chin.

“Hear me what?” Janeway shivered at the contact. It had been so long since someone had been this close to her. Undoubtedly the closest contact she’d had since _Voyager_ launched. She could feel the warmth radiating from Seven’s body, and it took every last wisp of her will to keep her hands to herself. The failed search for a planet suitable for shore leave was turning into a whole different type of “first contact”. It didn’t help that Seven’s face was pressed into her bare arms. 

“I hear you walk the halls at night. I know when you’re near my alcove. Even while I regenerate, my body responds to you.” Seven whispered into Janeway’s chest. Her sternum vibrated as the ex-drones low voice shot straight through her body.

“Do you know why I walk the halls?” Janeway asked, truly curious. 

“I do not.”

“I am the mother of the ship. I have over a hundred children to tuck into bed. And when I walk by their quarters, I wish them sweet dreams.”

“Do you wish that for me when you take residence in the cargo bay?”

“I do,” Janeway said warmly, a deep throaty pulse pulled her voice back in. She was teetering on the edge of composure, the conversation was reaching deep into feelings she was not ready to unpack. “Though it’s a little different than how I approach the other decks.”

“That must be why I dream of you.” 

Blindsided by the romantic admission, Janeway felt her breath catch in her throat. The heavy emotional burden of “Captain’s decorum” was suddenly released and for a moment, Kathryn Janeway felt a glimmer of hope for the future that she had not experienced in years. Her heart pounded in her ribs as youthful excitement brewed in her belly. As she got older the experiencing of new things became less and less. So, on an island fifty thousand light-years from home, Janeway began to weep into the blonde hair that filled her entire view. She placed her lips on Seven’s hair and tugged her as close as she could. 

“Is that all right? That I dream of you? I promise they are honorable,” Seven trailed her hand up and down Janeway’s spine. The other hand was pressed between them, gripping the front of Janeway’s undershirt. 

“Oh, heavens Seven of Nine. It’s quite all right because I dream of you too.”

“And you do love me, in such a way?”

“I really think I do. It could be that we’re stranded on an island or it could just be a planetary alignment. But, Seven, I would like to explore this further, if you’re willing.”

“Does that mean you’ll finally kiss me?” Seven sounded like an actress from a black and white film. It was painfully adorable and downright alluring. 

“In time,” Janeway assured her. She gently rolled Seven onto her other side and slid behind her to mold their bodies together. “We have all the time in the world. Let’s not rush into anything.”

Seven pressed her upper back into Janeway and the Captain sighed dreamily at the contact. 

“Let me know how this feels,” Janeway requested. 

Seven simply hummed in return. 

Kathryn smoothed a few of Seven’s hairs at the nape of her neck that had come untucked from her twist. Gently, Janeway placed moistened lips on Seven’s neck and up to just underneath her ear. When Seven’s body bucked and tensed, Janeway knew she was successful. 

“I have a deep urge for you to do that again. I am also very intrigued by the electromagnetic impulses radiating through my body,” Seven groaned as Janeway continued to place warm, wet kisses on her skin. 

After only a few minutes, Seven was instinctively pressing herself into Janeway’s pelvis, which instigated a passionate fire in her belly. 

“Okay, I need to cool down,” Janeway admitted. “Any further and I’ll need to relieve myself in the water over there.”

Seven scooted out of the embrace and rolled back a few feet to face Janeway. 

“I could assist,” she said simply. Had Janeway’s arousal not been so prominent, she would have cracked a joke in return.

“I’m sure you could, and it would likely be the best experience of my life. But this isn’t about me. This is about you. Less than an hour ago, you were asking me about love!”

“Yes, I believe I will forever have questions about love. Regardless, I do understand desire, it’s basic biology. The collective was very well read on reproductive activities,” Seven offered. 

“Oh, Seven. There’s no rush from me. As someone who’s had their fair share of rushed relationships, we should take our time and truly savor this experience. This phase will be euphoric and utterly romantic if we treat it with respect. I know you understand sex, but if you’re still learning about love, I don’t think it’s the right time for that. You are very attractive, though.”

“I still want to kiss you, I have an overpowering urge to know what your lips feel like,” Seven raised her hand and pressed it to Janeway’s lips softly. From there, she explored all aspects of the Captain’s body with grace and curiosity. Mere minutes later, every synapse in Janeway’s mind was on fire, as well as the rest of her body.

“Well,” Janeway asked with labored breathing. “How’d I measure up?”

Seven smiled and turned to face the sky with a smile so bright it rivaled the moon itself, “Better than I ever dreamed of.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was woken up by a storm at 5 am and cranked this out. i think it's adorable. The poem is "I Dream of You" by Terry Moore for Strangers in Paradise.


End file.
